Truth or dare?
by PhoenixFeahersXx
Summary: SO it turned out to be OC truth or dare after all! MUAHAHAHAHA!*gets hit in the head with a spoon* plz read to find out what happens, or you'll be next! rated T for randomness and comical violence. also some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am just doing something little fun until I get some inspiration. This will be *Dramatic Pause* TRUTH, OR DARE! *shoots confetti gun right at OCs***

**So you guys get to decide (No Yaoi Yuri!) if we get to do *another dramatic pause* OC truth or dare, or beyblade character truth or dare. *Evil grin appears on face***

**So, I am relying on you guys to decide cuz I am so not getting any inspiration. **

** SO remember,  
vote  
wisely.**

**I start the story in 2 days. Let the voting games begin! Oh I just got an evil idea! Beyblade hunger games! Ahem. *regains posture* anyways, it's up to you.**

** RANDOM FIGHTING TIME!**

** Q(-_-)Q Q(^.^)Q**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! So I has been decided. OC truth or dare it is. I will need help with this, so you guys the review section will be for the OCs, and PM me the dares. So if you have suggestions, PM them to me. So here is the OC info:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Fears:**

**Crush**

**Enemies:**

**OK so I already have one OC, and I am accepting 8 more. So send me some! (BTW if you posted one on the previous chapter, I am not gonna use It so repost it. ^.^**


	3. HERP DERP

**LOL YOU GUYS WE SHLD LIKE TOOTES HAVE A CONTEST. AHEM. PERSON WHO CAN WRITE A STORY WITH THE WORST SPELLING BUT STILL READABLE WINS. MAE THE AUDS BEE EVA IN YO FAVOU. Wow did you guys srsly believe that? No that won't happen. I'm going to update truth or dare oc style. . We don't have enough dares ands truths and each one of you is allowed to give me 3 dares. Im going to do 3 dares and 3 truths each chapter. Sooooo here goes my biggest failure. You probably got lucky if I am using your oc.**

*All of the OCs are on their couches watching tv.*

Girl with orange hair with red tips, bright demonish yellow eyes, golden rod colored sleeveless hoodie, gold short shorts, goldenrod military boots, and black thigh high stockings. "You have been picked to star on *dramatic pause* OC TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE ASSOCIATION GAMESHOW! BUT WE CALL IT PHOENIX TEAR TRUTH OR DARE!" she says too cheerfully.

"Come on down to the Phoenix Tear headquarters, and you will be able to earn 1 million dollars!" She blew a kiss at the tv in a flirtatious way, then all the screens went black.

"Wait, how did she hack into my tv?" Ayami Gin Scarlett asked herself. She got up and fixed her long blue hair, and walked out her front door.

*AT THE STUDIO*

"Hello my friends to, *Dramatic pose and pause* PHOENIX TEAR TRUTH, OR DARE!"

Cole Ajayee claps sarcastically, then looks at everyone and goes, "What?"

Gin smacked him in the back of the head.

The strange orange haired girl laughed, then continued "My name is Feathers, and I will be your host, and were all gonna have lots of fun. Aya-" she was cut off as she was hit by a frying pan, the wielder being Gin of course.

"Im sorry I had to resort to violence, but please call me Gin." She said in a strong brazillian accent, a crooked smile appearing on her face.

"THAT HURT!" said Feathers in pain.

"So can we get started or something?" Sierra Crystals asked, her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Unfortuanetly, no. We don't have any dares and my assistant is sick." She put on a pouty face, but then smiled again.

"Well then I'm leaving." Said venus, but before she could leave Feathers spoke.

"If you leave, I will not hesitate to destroy your bey." Everyone's faces turned a pale green, and Neptune started to freak out. Cassie Alistar then said "We will have to do this for our beys." Everyone nodded.

**Did you want to throw up? I need more dares, and this time pm them to me. Well I'll see yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Plz leave a review for me and tell me everything, and do you think beyblade hunger games is a good idea? BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! It's been awhile! Please excuse my absence from the fanfic community, but chp 2 and 3 of truth or dare will finally be up! Yay! Ok now to the story. I do not own MFB, only Feathers, Remon and Ichigo, and other Phoenix tear corporation workers. Most of the people are OCs that I am borrowing. -PhoenixFeathersXx**

"Welcome back to *dramatic pause* PHOENIX TEAR STUDIO OC TRUTH OR DARE!" Feathers said proudly, only to be interrupted. BOOM! "FEATHERS!" Feather's eyes grew wide, and her heart skipped a beat as she heard stomping coming from a distant hallway. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" yelled a girl with bright lemon yellow hair, red eyes blazing. She was tugging at a bright yellow maids dress, and looked at her black stockings. Another girl walked out of the same hallway, except with dark red hair and yellow eyes.

"I think it suits me fine." Said the girl with red hair quietly, admiring her outfit. "Uhh…" Feathers stuttered, then one of her directors elbowed her "Were still on…". "Ahem. I would be glad to welcome my two, very, very, lovely assistants. Remon, Ichigo, welcome to-" Feathers was interrupted as she suddenly got hit by a frying pan, and Ichigo muttered some words, and Feathers butt caught on fire. All the interns were trying to put it out, while Remon(yellow hair) found the camera.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Remon said loudly into the camera, While Ichigo(Red hair) just looked at it, shrugged, and continued muttering words. Remon was furious, and kicked the camera over, and it instantly shattered.

Ichigo stopped casting spells, and looked over at a laptop, and she looked at the show reviews, and read them aloud: "**TvShowCritic115 says: **ROFL! ROFL! The special effects on your show are top rated! 5 stars! **Thefluffydragon67 says:** Uhh… Is this the right show? It says truth or dare… **CrankyOldBOxSet60 says: **I would date both of those girls…" Ichigo looked up at Remon, then at Feathers, and muttered some words, and the camera erupted in flame.

"Uhh… Feathers I'm gonna go get the camera and the OCs, you figure out what's going on here.." said a pink haired intern to Feathers.

*With the intern* "Alright everyone time to shine! Or your beys will be in pieces." Everyone groaned, except Sierra, who had been very quiet and didn't speak much. *in the studio*

"Hello, and welcome to PHOENIX TEAR STUDIOS TRUTH OR DARE! We have 9 contestants on the show, and we will be accepting co hosts. This is the first official episode of OC truth or dare, and I want to officially welcome the contestants: Ayami Gin Scarlett, Cassie Alistar, Cole Ajayee, Sierra Crystals, Kiara Destiny Setoji, Ninel Valesquez Bychkob, Venus and Neptune, and Rex Adams!"

"So, without further ado, let's begin! The system is simple, You pm me the dares and truths, don't review them. If you want to co-host, you can also pm! You can only send in three dares and truths at a time, and please message after chapters if you want to co-host. We will have truth chapters and dare chapters. Since everyone likes dares I presume, then this will be a dare chapter. Ok, Ocs this all, You better follow the instructions or we will destroy your beys these ways: Girls, We will coat it in pink nail polish, then blow it up. Boys, we will throw it in the grand canyon with an explosive device attached. Do we all agree to the terms and conditions? Who am I kidding you don't have a choice! Let's begin!"

"Remon, Ichigo, you re in charge of reading off the truths and dares."

Remon and Ichigo nod, then Ichigo turns on her smartphone "The first dare comes from Nellabean, who dares someone to put makeup on someone in the dark." "Ok! Gin, you will have makeup put on you, while Cole puts the makeup on you. Alright." Cole suppressed a snicker while Gin gaped in horror as the words left Feather's mouth. "Please follow Remon while she takes you to the makeup room." Remon flashed Feathers a glance that said "When we are alone you won't have a pretty face anymore."

*With Remon* "Alright, Im going to turn the lights off, and Cole, good luck." Cole suppressed his laughter, and Gin had her eyes shut tight. "So, while they are doing that, Ichiggo next dare!" Feathers said happily. "Next dare comes from FlameSolaria99, saying that somebody should hit Jack with a spoon. Feathers, is this show even legal?" Ichigo said, sighing. "Ok, So since I can't count on Gin to be my guinea pig… we will have to use the choosing wheel."

A loud 'WHAT?!' was heard from the makeup room. Feathers just laughed, and said "To the wheel!" "So the rules of the wheel are simple. You spin it, and I think of a number between 1-100 and I put it into the computer, and it notifies me who was closest. So pray that you **don't** guess close to the number I'm thinking of, now let's get started." Feathers typed '13' into the computer. Kiara guessed 82, Cassie guessed 26, Sierra 89, Neptune 37 and Venus 17, Ninel 91, and Rex, poor Rex, chose 12.

DING! "Oh I bet you are wondering who that was!" Feathers said cheerily. "The suspense is killing me!" Remon snapped sarcastically. Feathers death glared her. "Ahem. The person that gets to hit jack with a spoon is Rex. Keep in mind that Jack is allowed to attack you and we don't know what he is capable of. Good luck." said Feathers in her cheeky, happy voice. Rex looked like he didn't care one bit, and was kind of excited to hit Jack with a spoon.

Feathers led Rex to a room, and handed him a spoon. She pushed him in, shut the door quickly, clapped her hands, and a giant flame appeared and it turned into the artistically insane Jack. Rex Smacked Jack with the spoon, and Jack's reaction was priceless. He automatically smacked Rex, then kicked him into a wall.

"FATALITY!" somebody shouted. After a fit of laughter, Feathers clapped her hands and Jack just vanished. Rex tried to play it cool, but you could totally tell he was in pain.

"*giggles* We should probably*giggles* go check on Gin and Cole. Who knows, Cole might be dead. We could get sued. Meh." Everyone walked to the room where Cole and Gin were. "You guys ok in there? Your time is up." Feathers pushed open the door, and just as she had guessed, Gin looked like a retired circus clown. Cole was snickering, somewhat proud of himself.

"Oh wow, you guys are going to have to MAKEUP after this. We don't need Gin to go on some rampage MASCARA(thought it would be good for 'masacre')" Everyone laughed, except for Gin's laugh was off. She had a crooked smile, and she was laughing very airily. She turned around sharply *Cue dramatic music* and very conveniently, there was a mirror. She continued to laugh, then stared straight at Cole while still laughing.

"I will give you and Feathers exactly 10 seconds to run for your lives." "Wha- 10, 9, 9, 7, 6…" Feathers and Cole both ran. "What now?" one of the interns asked. "Let's just do the last dare without them." Said the pink haired intern. Remon nodded. "The last dare, which comes from Tiger Demon of light, is to have everyone B****slap their crushes." Everyone Immediately blushed, except Rex.

The pink haired intern clapped, and Hikaru, Nile, Bao, Tsubassa, Masumune, Dashan(I get so confused do you say his name like Da-Shy-in or Da-Shawn?) ooh Kyoya, and Ginkga(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) appeared. Everyone, except for Rex, locate your crush, and slap the sh** out of them. Everyone found their crushes, and while blushing, They all muttered 'sorry' and then slapped them wit no hesitation.

Gin came back late, and Cole also came back late, and Feathers came back too. They all looked fine. Feathers blushed when she saw Ginga, and turned away. Gin walked up and slapped Tsubassa, while Cole hesitated a little, because Hiaru is a girl, and then gently slapped her. Before the rushes could react, Feathers clapped, and they vanished.

"Well, that wraps up the first episode of Truth or dare OC style. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I plan on updating faster. Sorry for the wait. I went on a long vacation, my laptop had problems, but its all good now. The pink haired intern is Feathers brother, and he will be introduced in the next chapter. So I don't get in trouble, here is a random thingy:**

GINGA BET YOU CANT EAT A TUTLE WITH WASABI! I BET YOU I CAN BENKEI! DONT DO IT GUYS YOU WILL GET SICK! N WE WONT!


End file.
